


Night Shift

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [29]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Babies, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Gen, I think Tony just adopted Matt..., Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Past Lives, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Sort Of, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worry, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt winced, covering his ears against the crying noise. He grumbled as he sat up, hitting his alarm clock to check the time, 2 am. “Hm?” Foggy mumbled in sleepy confusion. “What's wrong?”“Fucking kid's crying again,” Matt grumbled, getting up, still trying to shut out the majority of the noise.“Everything alright?”“Yeah, just, I don't know why I hear her... Probably Michael being a whiny little shit...”Foggy snickered, “Brothers can be assholes.”“Trust me, I know.” Matt gave a relieved sigh when it petered out, before wincing as it started up again. “Ugh! Phone,” he grumbled as he grabbed around at the table, “Call Stark.” He growled at the electronic voice informing him Mr. Stark isn't taking calls. “Listen, Friday. Just, tell him to hold Morgan to his chest, and hum, something low and soothing, something that's not suddenly changing. It should help calm her down.” He grumbled when he was disconnected. “He better get the fucking message...”“Huh,” Foggy was still groggy sleepy as he settled back into bed.At least the incisive crying eased down to the point of distant whining before it finally silenced completely, “Oh, thank God, they figured it out.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Tony Stark, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Devil's Due [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 55





	Night Shift

Matt winced, covering his ears against the crying noise. He grumbled as he sat up, hitting his alarm clock to check the time, 2 am. “Hm?” Foggy mumbled in sleepy confusion. “What's wrong?”

“Fucking kid's crying again,” Matt grumbled, getting up, still trying to shut out the majority of the noise.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just, I don't know why I hear her... Probably Michael being a whiny little shit...”

Foggy snickered, “Brothers can be assholes.”

“Trust me, I know.” Matt gave a relieved sigh when it petered out, before wincing as it started up again. “Ugh! Phone,” he grumbled as he grabbed around at the table, “Call Stark.” He growled at the electronic voice informing him Mr. Stark isn't taking calls. “Listen, Friday. Just, tell him to hold Morgan to his chest, and hum, something low and soothing, something that's not suddenly changing. It should help calm her down.” He grumbled when he was disconnected. “He better get the fucking message...”

“Huh,” Foggy was still groggy sleepy as he settled back into bed.

At least the incisive crying eased down to the point of distant whining before it finally silenced completely, “Oh, thank God, they figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

Matt shifted in next to his husband, “We'd... get, um, like um, an alarm, upstairs. For, like, daily tasks to go on, um, just-”

“Time for work?”

“Mhm, progress reports bullshit 'nd stuff. When the day started, there'd be this... it's like the Understanding thing. It's this deep hum that would flow through heaven. Kinda, Hivemind-ish-”

“So, God doesn't speak?”

Matt shook his head, cracking open an eye to glare when the whining started, “No, but, it was a feeling, an Understanding that came with the tone. Morgan is upset she doesn't hear it because Michael still remembers it... It's just something that has to fade, it's just gonna be an experience until it does.”

“How long is that gonna take?”

Matt sighed, “It could be years...”

“Fuck, that doesn't sound fun.”

Matt nodded, nearly able to fall back to sleep before an ear piercing cry started again, “Fuck, alright, I'm getting up!”

“Huh?”

Matt reached, patting at Foggy, “Go back to sleep... I'll be back in awhile.” Foggy grumbled as he rolled over while Matt got up to get dressed.

Matt could have sworn he'd been walking down the stairs to catch a cab but it felt like he blinked somewhere between the door and the street and he was suddenly blinking down at the little screaming infant in her crib. “Barton, you have got to have more options than just 'let her wear herself out'!”

Matt's head swiveled over toward Stark pacing as he glared and grumbled and growled as Clint's voice spoke, “You've already checked everything else right? It could have just been a weird dream or feeling. Sometimes, it really is just, let them wear themselves out. But it is good to stick close, especially with preemies, she might have woken up because she couldn't breathe and now she's just worked herself up. You said she's doing alright breathing right?”

“Barton, you're The Dad-venger of the group, how the hell are you this much of an anxiety causing-”

Matt shook his head as he reached down, “That's enough of that,” he smiled, shuffling a bit, just pacing a bit as he settled the calming infant to his chest, more sensory memory than anything he could fully explain. “Did you, summon me here? Is that why I can't remember the cab ride?”

“Oh thank God, she's settled down...” Tony actually jumped, “Jesus Fucking Christ, Murdock... How the hell did you get in here?!”

“Ask your Spawn, Stark... She's the one that's been screaming in my ear all night.” Matt was so happy when he found a rocking chair next to the crib, Pepper probably mandated it, that he was able to settle in and rock while humming. “This can't keep happening, little one. I've alright got a night job, I need what sleep I get.”

“How, how did- How did you just get her to calm down?”

Matt sighed, “Just, sometimes everything is too much for some people. Some shy away from being near others, others require reassuring touch. She feels alone. It's, um, probably my brother causing the 2 am wake up calls we've been having all week... That, sounds about the time we'd... get working I guess you'd say.”

Stark sighed, “This, this is your work hours for, oh boy, this is- of course it'd be time for- Ugh,” Stark must have been more sleep deprived than Matt was because he just finally slumped down next to the crib, “What's the chance of putting her back in her crib?”

“She calmed down earlier... Was that before you put her down?”

“Pepper was holding her, she was just so tired, she didn't want to risk falling asleep sitting in her chair holding her. So, we put her back in the crib since she calmed down.”

Matt sighed, “Don't be afraid to hold your fucking kid, Stark... Here, if you're more awake than I am, you can take this over. She needs to get use to you anyway. I can't just show up whenever she wakes up in the middle of the night like this. I got a firm to keep afloat.” Matt smiled when he stood to let Stark take up his spot in the rocker before handing off the infant. “Um, tuck her up toward your shoulder... The, uh, metal,” he tapped at his own chest, “Might piss her off.”

“Right, yeah,” Stark mumbled as he shifted the now fussing infant up a little, sighing in relief when she finally seemed to settle and calm down.

“Sometime kids just need to know they're not alone. And, considering the environment she just came from, it's a whole lot different, so just, when she gets extra fussy just try to simulate what you can of it.”

“How long is this going to take?”

Matt winced at the grumpy sounds as the infant squirmed, “I don't know, but- it should fade like everything else. Has there been any... unintentional things?”

Stark sighed and shook his head, rocking softly, “Just, the lights will turn on sometimes, that could be a slight learning bug from Friday though. She's, learning to deal with a child in the house with us.”

Matt yawned, “Just make sure not to turn the lights on until someone enters the room, that should help. She might even fall back to sleep.”

“Mhm,” Stark was starting to doze off, Matt sighed as he slowed the rocker, making him blink, “Huh?”

“Try and see if she'll stay down this time.”

Matt smiled when the infant shifted but didn't stir as Stark set her back in her crib, “Is this going to be an everyday thing?”

“Until it fades, just, hold her, talk with her or hum... That should help her until she drops back to sleep.”

“Every day...”

“Welcome to parenthood, this is what you wanted,” Matt smiled as the lights shut down, sighing in relief when the crying didn't start up. He didn't even make it through the door before the crying started up again. At least Stark was hot on it, swooping into the crib to smile and tap at flailing limbs, trying to distract from a full on storm before she could really get herself worked up, not wanting to wake her up farther and jostling her around by lifting her up. “Please tell me I don't have to stay,” he mumbled under his breath as he stepped closer and huffed out a sigh as she started calming. “You aren't going to actually do this are you?” He tried again and winced at the cries ringing in his head. “Come on, I have a husband and a bed waiting for me at home...”

Stark seemed to finally understand when Matt tried to leave the room only to have the crying start up again. “She's crying for you, specifically, isn't she?”

“Not, her, not exactly. He's missing, connection, and she's... feeling that loss. Please tell me you have something better than a rocking chair?” Matt grumbled as he plopped down into the chair and huffed out a tired sigh before yawning.

“Wait, she really is-”

“Mhm, even the Fallen get lonely. It's why at first we, congregated, away from the humans. Even tried to make our own Eden... We were still missing that Connection, and Home, but we made due at least until we were ready to get on with our lives. Most did, moved on, wandered alone or in small groups even, others remained... Ended up killed off when the humans found our Eden.”

Stark smiled as his fingers were grabbed, “Yes?” Matt was already trying to drift off at the gurgling.

“She's going to be hungry soon, she's complaining about it.”

“How do you do that?”

Matt shrugged and yawned, “Just, know...” He blinked and grumbled at the soft shuffling and annoyed baby noises, taking entirely too long to realize the lights were off before he shuffled to his feet and rubbed his eyes. “Hm?” He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he smiled at the chubby arms swaying. “Did he forget you'd be hungry soon?” He reached to carefully lift the infant up. “Well, at least it isn't a diaper change, huh?” He smirked at the sudden sensation of pressure in his stomach as he settled the fussy baby against his shoulder, “Oh, he forgot to burp you... Eh, he'll learn,” he took entirely too long to find a cloth to throw over his shoulder to rest the baby against it. “Someday...” He was getting annoyed as it took a much longer time than it should to get her to calm down. “Oh, come on, Morgan. Let the air out, you'll feel better.” He settled back in the rocker, rubbing and patting softly, “I've got a cloth for a reason... Yeah, it probably feels like you're gonna be sick, but it's just trapped air somewhere it shouldn't be, so let it out.” Matt actually jumped at the noise, “Well, that, yeah I'd be pretty grumpy about that one too.” He smiled before trying to lift the infant away from his shoulder and realizing she had a death grip on his shirt. “Oh, come on... your bed's right there.” He ended up rocking in the damn chair when she just wouldn't let go. He just smiled down at the tuft of darker almost red hair, “I Understand what you're getting at, but, you don't need me to Protect you, brother... You're already Protected. You don't need me to hold your hand, though, if you'd be a bit nicer about it, I wouldn't mind helping teach you. Just, no more of that Summoning shit, alright? At least unless it's an emergency, then I can understand.” In his still sleepy haze, he felt the shift and instinctively held the infant closer as she started relaxing her grip.

“Morning, Maleficent.”

Matt flinched and blinked as he held the small weight against his chest, “Huh?”

“Here, I'll take her. It's time for her morning to actually start.”

Matt shifted away from the hands trying to reach for the infant before feeling feather catch and the stiff muscles started to all wake up at the same time, “Ugh, shit, this was Foggy's favorite hoodie...”

“Looks intact, can I have my baby girl back?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, she- wouldn't let go. Woke me up, you forgot to burp her after feeding her. Musta fallen asleep again.” And he was definitely not on diaper detail, that was for damn sure. “Here,” he held up the now active infant to pass her off to her father before getting up to stretch and grumble at feathers catching and pulling on cloth. “Is my shirt at least in one piece?”

“Can't you tell?”

Matt mumbled while rubbing his eyes, “It's, focus is difficult when I first wake up.”

“Let's see,” Stark shifted, circling to check, “No damage, looks like it was large enough you tucked them under it.”

Matt yawned and stretched before grumbling as he felt the manifestation faded. “Good...” He tugged the hoodie to right it, “Now, what's the chances she'll let me out of here? I still got a firm to get to.”

Stark smiled as he held his little girl, “Something tells me, she'll be alright now.”

Matt chuckled, “You're getting it... good. Just, Listen, she'll tell you what she needs.”

“Yeah, oh, no more just popping in or whatever the hell you do, alright? Call first or something-”

Matt shrugged as he headed toward the door, “Tried, Friday said you weren't taking calls.” He left his ranting at the ceiling, trying to figure out if he had enough time to get home and showered before work on not.


End file.
